A Winter's Storm
by The Leaning Willow
Summary: OwlClan. HawkClan. JayClan. Three clans of great power, who have lived in their valley for hundreds of generations. Clans that have no idea what is in store for them. Tensions are already beginning to arise as skirmishes are breaking out, and Leaf-bare is approaching fast. When StarClan delivers an ominous prophecy, and sickness begins to appear- Rest In Story


**Hello everyone! Thank you for checking my story out! Don't forget to review and I just want to let you all know that it might take me a while to get on a usual schedule of uploading chapters. Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Summary**

OwlClan. HawkClan. JayClan. Three clans of great power, who have lived in their valley for hundreds of generations. Clans that have no idea what is in store for them. Tensions are already beginning to arise as skirmishes are breaking out, and Leaf-bare is approaching fast. When StarClan delivers an ominous prophecy, and sickness begins to appear, the clans must become stronger to face what is coming.

Aspenpaw, desperate to be the best and impress her clan.

Falconpaw, blindly falling in love with a cat who is unattainable.

Ferretpaw, scarred by grief and haunted by night terrors.

With those three cats at the front lines, against the crashing waves and coming storm of winter, who knows where the clans will end up.

 **OwlClan**

Current Ranks

 **Alpha -**

Whitestar - solid white tom with brown points and yellow eyes (Brother of Shadowpelt)

 **Beta -**

Quickhare - black she-cat with amber eyes (See Hazelwhisker)

 _Mentor of Deerpaw_

 **Gammas (Elders) -**

Paledawn - pale golden tabby tom, white spot on chest and green eyes (Former loner)

Icebranch - squat short-legged black she-cat with icy cold dark eyes (Mother of Swiftlegs)

 **Deltas (Messengers) -**

Tundraheart - tortoiseshell tom with white paws and pale blue eyes

Cloverleaf - green eyed she-cat with a white pelt and scattered chocolate patches

 **Eplisons (Guardians) -**

Hazelwhisker - short haired dark tabby tom yellow/brown eyes (Father of Quickhare, Thrushleap and Volepelt, mate is dead)

 **Zeta (War General) -**

Thrushleap - fluffy tom with dark brown tabby fur, bright brown eyes (See Hazelwhisker)

 **Etas (Fighters) -**

Cloudwatcher - sleek white she-cat, gray mask, dark blue eyes (Mother of Toadkit, Featherkit, and Heatherkit, mate of Stormclaw)

Volepelt - brown she-cat with long fur and stormy green eyes (See Hazelwhisker)

 _Mentor of Aspenpaw_

Larkbranch - ginger tabby tom with white toes and underbelly

Birchfur - long furred white tom with many dark brown patches and hazel eyes

 **Theta (Lead Med Cat) -**

Littleberry - brown tom with a white tipped tail and paws and green eyes (Orphan kit)

 **Iotas (Medics or Half-Medics) -**

Hillstep - tom with short grey fur and bright yellow eyes (Former loner, mate of Shadowpelt)

 **Kappas (Lead Hunters) -**

Shadowpelt - soft silver furred she-cat with dark yellow eyes (Sister of Whitestar)

 _Mentor of Owlpaw_

 **Lambdas (Hunters) -**

Finchfeather - red tabby tom, dark brown eyes and white points (Brother of Aspenpaw)

 _Mentor of Halfpaw_

Maplebranch - pale fox-red blotched tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Frogspring - pale smokey grey tom with green eyes and a sliced ear tip

 **Mu (Peacekeeper) -**

Ivyripple - slender brown she-cat with light amber eyes (Sister of Lichenfur, Kits; Deerpaw, Owlpaw, Mate: dead)

 **Nus (Sentries) -**

Stormclaw - thick haired snowy white tom, orange eyes and grey flecks in pelt (Brother of Grasstail, mate of Cloudwatcher)

Rosefoot - white amber eyed she-cat with lightning shaped stripes, one light brown paw

 _Mentor of Willowpaw_

 **Pi (Therapist) -**

Linchenfur - she-cat with creamy brown fur and gentle amber eyes (Sister of Ivyripple)

 **Phi (Kit-sitter) -**

Grasstail - long-legged white tom, small black spots and light green eyes (Brother of Stormclaw)

 **Psis (Apprentices) -**

Aspenpaw - fluffy fox-tailed red mackerel tabby she-cat with light brown eyes (Sister of Finchfeather)

Halfpaw - light gray tom with one claw on one foot cut off and amber eyes (Kit of Shadowpelt and Hillstep)

Owlpaw - mottled brown tom with dark brown eyes (Sister: Deerpaw, Mother: Ivyripple)

Deerpaw - thick brown furred she-cat with big dark hazel eyes (Brother: Owlpaw, Mother: Ivyripple)

Willowpaw - long furred calico she-cat with brown eyes

 **Omegas (Helpers) -**

Swiftlegs - silver/white she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Kit of Icebranch)

 **Kits -**

Toadkit - light gray she-cat with light amber eyes (See Cloudwatcher)

Featherkit - fuzzy white she-cat, darker points and pale, cloudy eyes (See Cloudwatcher)

Heatherkit - tom, practically a replica of Cloudwatcher

 **Hawkclan**

Current Ranks

 **Alpha -**

Fernstar - fuzzy light gray she-cat with dazzling green eyes (Sister of Lakestep)

 **Beta -**

Lakestep - solid white she-cat with blue eyes and a short tail (Sister of Fernstar, mate of Stagleap)

 **Gammas (Elders) -**

Willowvine - brown mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Wrenflight, Stagleap)

Quietpebble - small grey tom with light amber eyes (Father of Daisywish, brother of Hailgaze)

Hailgaze - sharp blue-eyed she-cat with a grey pelt (Sister of Quietpebble)

 **Deltas (Messengers) -**

Stagleap - tall light brown tom with a short tail and brown eyes (Kit of Willowvine, mate of Lakestep)

 **Eplisons (Guardians) -**

Mosspelt - brown she-cat with faded dull green eyes (Sister of Talltree)

 _Mentor of Leafpaw_

 **Zeta (War General) -**

Silentflurry - fluffy blue-grey she-cat, oddly long whiskers, amber eyes

 **Etas (Fighters) -**

Braveheart - bulky black tom with brown tints and white paws (Father of Snakepaw)

Ravensky - dull-blue eyed she-cat with black mackerel pelt and white underfur

Cedareye - pale sandy she-cat with darker underbelly and muzzle with amber eyes

Miststep - solid smokey grey she-cat with white flecks and white tail-tip

 **Theta (Lead Med Cat) -**

Beeflight - creamy tom with brown eyes and black stripes (Brother of Honeyfur)

 **Iotas (Medics or Half-Medics) -**

Flintbelly - ginger she-cat with dark grey belly and plain gray eyes (expecting Rabbitfoot's kits)

 **Kappas (Lead Hunters) -**

Talltree - dark grey tom with calming green and brown eyes (Brother of Mosspelt)

 **Lambdas (Hunters) -**

Rabbitfoot - large-pawed fiery orange tom with teddy brown eyes (Mate of Flintbelly)

Daisywish - white she-cat with a cream belly and new gold eyes (Kit of Quietpebble)

 _Mentor of Snakepaw_

Lillymist - light honey she-cat with a darker blotched pattern with gentle sunfire eyes

Jaggedstream - bracken coloured mackerel tabby tom with pale orange eyes

 **Mu (Peacekeeper) -**

Forestbriar - brown she-cat with white stripes and points

 **Nus (Sentries) -**

Wrenflight - brown tabby she-cat with small gray spots (Kit of Willowvine)

 _Mentor of Falconpaw_

Nightmask - light gray she-cat with black mask and warm yellow eyes

Fleetstep - light tawny brown tiger striped tom with marigold eyes

 **Pi (Therapist) -**

Honeyfur - creamy yellow furred tom with milky brown eyes (Brother of Beeflight)

 **Phi (Kit-sitter) -**

Redrunner - red tabby she-cat with piercing yellow eyes

 **Psis (Apprentices) -**

Snakepaw - short-haired gray she-cat with yellow eyes (Kit of Braveheart)

Falconpaw - brown and red tom with brown eyes (Kit of Flintbelly, Rabbitfoot)

Leafpaw - tortoiseshell tom with short tail and hazel eyes

 **Omegas (Helpers) -**

Sootnose - white tom with a broken nose and black muzzle, bright green eyes

 **Kits -**

None atm

 **JayClan**

Current Ranks

 **Alpha -**

Lizardstar - brown she-cat, white stripes on her legs, bright green eyes (sister of Doeheart, Splashfur)

 **Beta -**

Ivycreek - Red tom with black speckles on flank and green/blue eyes (Kits; Troutkit, Nutkit)

 **Gammas (Elders) -**

None atm

 **Deltas (Messengers) -**

Rushtail - long furred silver ticked she-cat with dark gray eyes (Sister of Raintail, Parents; Jaggedfang, Quailflight, Kits; Rosekit, mate of Fallenwhisper)

 _Mentor of Hazelpaw_

Foxstrike - fox-tailed tortoiseshell she-cat with pale red ears and alien green eyes

 **Eplisons (Guardians) -**

Jaggedfang - short silver furred tom with one of his front teeth cracked and yellow eyes (Kits; Raintail, Rushtail)

Rowantail - cream coloured she-cat with tail that gradually turns reddish-brown and copper eyes

 **Zeta (War General) -**

Eagletalon - robust short grey furred tom with brilliant green eyes

 **Etas (Fighters) -**

Sweetberry - pale ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes (Kits; Troutkit, Nutkit, mate of Ivycreek)

Fallenwhisper - thick black furred tom with pale amber eyes (Kits; Rosekit, Mate of Rushtail)

 _Mentor of Cliffpaw_

Ryetuft - long furred light golden mackerel tabby tom with metallic ocean eyes

 **Theta (Lead Med Cat) -**

Wildfern - long furred dark mackerel tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Sister of Songfoot, Parents; dead)

 _Mentor of Ferretpaw_

 **Iotas (Medics or Half-Medics) -**

Crowtuft - white tom with odd black tufts on ears, tail-tip, and elbows (Brother of Quailflight)

Ferretpaw - small dark brown she-cat with white paws and short tail (sister of Mousepelt, Parents; Otterwhisker, dead)

 **Kappas (Lead Hunters) -**

Otterwhisker - extremely dark brown eyed tom with a light brown blotched tabby coat (Kits; Ferretpaw, Mousepelt)

 **Lambdas (Hunters) -**

Doeheart - small but strict brown mackerel tabby she-cat with a short white tail (sister of Lizardstar, Splashfur)

Mousepelt - short and stiff furred mousy brown tom with gray eyes (brother of Ferretpaw, Parents; Otterwhisker, dead)

Emberflake - dark brown tabby she-cat with red flakes in fur and tawny brown eyes

 _Mentor of Ashpaw_

Perchleap - silver mackerel tom with an extremely long tail and bright copper eyes

 **Mu (Peacekeeper) -**

Splashfur - fluffy dark brown tom with dark hazel eyes (Brother of Doeheart, Lizardstar)

 **Nus (Sentries) -**

Quailflight - deaf white and ocean-like blue eyed she-cat (Kits; Raintail, Rushtail, Sister of Crowtuft)

Sandypool - dark beige hazel-eyed tom with white points and underbelly

 _Mentor of Jadepaw_

 **Pi (Therapist) -**

Songfoot - dark blue eyed she-cat with creamy white fur (Sister of Wildfern, Parents; dead)

 **Phi (Kit-sitter) -**

Raintail - thin and lithe long furred silver ticked she-cat (Sister of Rushtail, Parents; Jaggedfang, Quailflight)

 **Psis (Apprentices) -**

Ashpaw - pale grey tom with black stripes and cloudy amber eyes

Cliffpaw - silver mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes (Sister to Jadepaw)

Hazelpaw - dusty brown she-cat with white tail tip and paws and blue eyes

Jadepaw - slim grey tom with jade green eyes (Brother to Cliffpaw)

 **Omegas (Helpers) -**

Tansyfall - pale orange she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Petalfrost - light brown she-cat with an almost rose tint and golden yellow eyes

 **Kits -**

Troutkit - pale red she-cat with black spotted belly (See Sweetberry)

Nutkit - dark ginger she-cat with one black paw (See Sweetberry)

Rosekit - oddly dark gray eyed she-cat with white pelt ticked with black (See Rushtail)

 _If a cat has no parents listed, either parents are dead or they are a former rogue or loner. Many cats are, because these clans accept outsiders very commonly, unlike the original clans._

 **Prologue**

Three cats stood silently, calmly next to a shimmering, still pool. Two toms and a she-cat, each one preparing to lean down and touch the water. They were in a large hole in the ground, one where the walls were much too steep to climb, and a cat who fell in would surely get hurt. The stars glittering above head just merely outlined the forms of the cats, the shadows of the walls casting down over half of the pool. The tunnel they'd come from was dark, an oblivion that no one could see through. Her voice sharp, the she-cat spoke.

"Beeflight. You've seen the same sign as I have? That of the three pointed snowflake?" her voice was bored and dry, as if she wanted to get this all over with.

One of the toms sighed loudly. "Yes Wildfern. I have. And I spoke to Littleberry the other day. He told me he had as well." the tom spoke with patience. He flicked his gaze upwards, towards the other tom. "Hillstep? Have you seen anything?"

The tom shook his head, seeming almost nervous. "No, like I said, as an Iota I don't see any signs, and I definitely don't usually come to these half-moon meetings." he shuffled his paws. "Littleberry would be here, but he was just very determined to take care of the kits' rashes. Heatherkit's rash was getting much worse."

Beeflight nodded in understanding. "Remember, if you and Littleberry need any help, or some herbs, don't shy away from asking me, Wildfern, or our Iotas. We will offer help if you need it." his eyes filed with a look of compassion as he spoke.

Wildfern scoffed, her tail lashing. "I think you should be able to take care of your own clan, Hillstep. I thought OwlClan was unbreakable and strong." fur bristling in annoyance, she hissed out. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?" she began to approach the pool, prepared to dip her nose to it.

Beeflight strolled forwards, stepping in front of her before she could get any closer. He met her gaze, his brown eyes icy cold, his jaw clenched. Wildfern narrowed her eyes, her tail flicking from side to side angrily. The tom she faced let out a low hiss. "We, as Thetas, do not ignore the other clans. We are a united force." his cream and black striped pelt stood on end, his voice fierce. "You should learn some respect for the other clans. I'm sure they have helped you before." he stretched up, flattening his fur.

Wildfern merely grunted in response, stepping around him. Hillstep, standing still with his ears flat against his head, looked slightly shocked. Beeflight almost never stood up to Wildfern. The JayClan Theta was a cat no one questioned, whose words were always true. Whether that be rude or not. It was something very interesting, to finally see a cat who stood up to her. Without a word, Beeflight strolled right next to Wildfern towards the pool. Hillstep shook himself and followed them, but with much more hesitation. The three settled themselves down, but before they could dip their noses into the water, Wildfern spoke. "What do you think the sign means?"

Beeflight let out a impatient sigh. "I honestly haven't thought about it, Wildfern," he informed her. "Can we just get to the dreaming?"

And without another word, after Wildfern gave him a glare, Beeflight lowered his head to the pool and dipped his tongue into it, taking a sip, falling into his dreams. Wildfern and Hillstep followed quickly, closing their eyes and letting the water roll down their throats.

...

Golden light dappled the forest and cast a beautiful pattern across the undergrowth. There was a gentle breeze that flitted through the trees and cooled down the forest from the blazing sun. The happy twittering and chittering of squirrels and birds and other creatures filled the air. In a certain bright clearing, Beeflight, Theta of HawkClan, Wildfern, Theta of JayClan, and Hillstep, Iota of OwlClan, found themselves awakening. Beeflight stood and gazed around, searching for whatever StarClan wanted them to see. Wildfern seemed slightly impatient, and Hillstep was looking around in awe.

Side by side, three cats emerged from the trees. Their pelts were starry and glimmering and they walked in unison. Beeflight and Wildfern seemed to recognize them, both walking to meet them, with Hillstep seeming quite confused. "Who are they?" he asked. "Are they StarClan?"

No cat answered him and the two Thetas bounded forwards to meet the three cats. "Brindlefrost!" Beeflight called out, a smile broad across his face. He seemed to have forgotten his fury at Wildfern. A she-cat raced towards him, and they touched noses gently. "I've missed you so much!" admiration and excitement was obvious on his face.

"I have missed you too, my apprentice." Brindlefrost mewed quietly, leaning in to talk with him.

Wildfern dipped her head to the large tom who walked in front of her. "Linchenpelt." she spoke quietly in greeting.

The tom smiled slightly. "Wildfern. Are you using everything I have taught you?" he asked curiously.

While the others shared separately, the third cat walked over to Hillstep. "You must be the Iota Hillstep. I'm sure Littleberry has taught you very well. He is an amazing cat." she acted as though she knew much about his clan, but Hillstep couldn't recognize her.

"Sorry but, who are you?" Hillstep asked her.

She glanced around them. "We are all the old mentors of the current Thetas. We were all once Thetas as well, but now we live among the stars. I am Sandwhisker, Littleberry's old mentor. That is Brindlefrost, Beeflight's old mentor, and with Wildfern is her old mentor, Lichenpelt." Sandwhisker leaned in, her gaze now suddenly very serious. " Do you know why you're here?" she asked, her voice icy. Without awaiting an answer, she turned and padded to where the two other StarClan cats now stood, their eyes glassed over.

Hillstep bounded to line up in front of them, alongside Wildfern and Beeflight, a curious expression on his face. "What are they-" Hillstep began.

The StarClan cats cut him off sharply. "Silence!" they hissed in unison. The wind began to pick up and sent a chill across the living cat's spines. "We have been watching you. We know your frustrations very well. But we have also foreseen something. A prophecy. Something that might destroy the clans. Your pride."

Wildfern let out a low irritated growl. "Our pride? How is that a prophecy?" she spat. "Whatever it is, our pride doesn't matter."

"Are you sure about that, Wildfern? You are the most prideful cat I ever met in my life." Lichenpelt spoke firmly and angrily. "Don't question StarClan again." even Wildfern trembled at his fierceness.

As he stopped speaking, the air began to grow cold. Frost covered the ground, racing and covering the grass under the cats and around them. The three clan cats stared around in horror as the leaves disintegrated from the trees and snow began to fall. The StarClan cats then spoke, their forms slowly beginning to fade. "The pride of the clans will be the death of you all. Beware, the winter may be what brings your fall." their voices echoed through the forest, loud and rumbling the ground. Beeflight let out a startled yelp as snow began to cover him, up to his muzzle, and he exchanged terrified glances with the other two, and they began to struggle to move. With panic they realized they two were being covered, and their paws were stuck to the ground. Hillstep screeched loudly.

"Why is StarClan trying to kill us! We're going-g-g to die-e!" his voice began to freeze up as the cold began to seep into his chest. It was obvious Beeflight was trying to answer, for his mouth was moving, but no sound came out. Wildfern didn't even try to speak, for she was still struggling to escape the snow, which was still rising. From the forest came a bellowing roar, louder and fiercer than anything the cats had ever heard.

The three froze, not doing anything in utter terror of the roar. A form outlined in shadows crawled from the trees, a giant cat with claws and fangs as long as the branches in trees the above them. The voices of the StarClan cats echoed through the clan cats ears, as the giant creature began to stalk towards them and the dream started to fade. "The pride of the clans will be the death of you all, beware, the winter may be what brings your fall!"


End file.
